Surprise
by LunaxBell
Summary: Alice Jacob's is your average fifth year student. She hopes to get through this year without any mishaps of any kind and that means falling in love with the most unlikly of people. DMXOC
1. Chapter 1

My second story. I hope everyone likes it. It might be confusing but if it does just tell me and I will find a way to fix it.

I am also posting a Paul story from new moon.

**I DO NOT OWN** **HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS!! I ONLY OWN ALICE JACOBS!!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Icy, cold, blue-gray eyes. That's all she saw that morning in the Great Hall. He smirked at her when she found him looking her way, but he didn't turn his head. She didn't quite understand why he was staring at her, seeing as he hated her kind, but found it interesting at the same time.

"Alice?" Her friend Hermione Granger waved a hand in front of Alice's face to get her attention. Alice turned her head away from the Slytherin Prince and focused on the Griffindor girl who was next to her.

"Yes?" Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"I asked if you were ready for Potions. What were you staring at anyway?" She was about to turn her head in the direction that Alice's was.

"Nothing and I can't wait for Potions."

"Why? We only get points taken away from us during that class." Ron Weasley complained from the seat across from the girls. Alice rolled her eyes and smiled at the red haired boy.

"Because some of us are actually good in that class. Unlike some people that I know, I don't need to ask for someone else's help every five minutes." Ron's face turned as red as his hair and looked at his food instead of the blond girl in front of him. She smiled even more and then turned to the boy next to Ron.

"You're quiet today Harry. Is everything alright?" The boy looked up and his green eyes meet Alice's light blue ones. He nodded but continued to look uneasy.

"We better get to class before it gets late. We don't need any points taken away for that." Hermione stood up and started to leave the table with the other three behind her. As they were leaving, Alice took one last look at the Slytherin table and saw _his_ eyes still on her. She turned her head quickly and almost ran out of the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it was short but the next one should be longer. Let me know what you think please.

**I ONLY OWN ALICE!!**

**__________________________________**

Draco Malfoy watched as the blond girl hurried out of the Great Hall. He smirked and shook his platinum blond hair out of his face. His best friend Blaise Zabini looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What were you staring at earlier?"

"Nothing." Just then he felt a huge weight on his arm; when he turned to look, he found Pansy Parkerson hanging onto his arm for life. He frowned at the pudgy girl and narrowed his eyes. She smiled back at him and held onto his arm tighter.

"Dracy-poo, let's walk to class together." Draco almost cringed at the sound of her annoying high-pitched voice. He removed his arm from her gritty little hands and stood up.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Pansy." He then turned to his best mate, who nodded, and the two started to walk towards the dungeons, where their potions lesson was being held.


	3. Chapter 3

New update!!! Since I feel bad about not updating the other one sooner I am updating again...twice in a row. Enjoy!

_________________________

"Silence. Today we will be learning how to make the potion…" Professor Snape started the lesson and droned on about the potion that they will be making today. Alice was sitting besides Hermione in the front of the class; half listening on what they needed to do. Her mind wandered around thinking about everything and nothing all at the same time. Once or twice it wandered to one particular blue-eyed Slytherin boy. It was strange that she was thinking about him, seeing as he despised her friends, her house, and her.

"Miss. Jacobs. Are you even listening to me?" The greasy haired teacher, Snape, brought Alice back to the classroom, where she was singled out in front of the whole class. She smiled sheepishly at him and nodded.

"Yes, Professor." He narrowed his eyes at her and started to ask her questions about the lesson. He hoped to deduct points from the Griffindor house for this but was surprised when Alice answered every single question correctly. She continued to smile sheepishly but he wasn't satisfied.

"Ten points from Griffindor." The rest of the kids from that house groaned while Alice started at the teacher confused.

"But why? I answered every question correctly." Snape continued to frown at her and narrowed his eyes even more.

"Ten more points for talking back." Alice opened her mouth to say something else when she felt someone tug at her hair from behind.

"Stop talking Jacobs, or it's only going to get worst." She listened to the voice and closed her mouth. Snape continued with the lesson when he saw that she wasn't going to speak again.

"I can't believe he deducted twenty points from us for no reason." Alice complained while she and the Golden Trio walked out of the classroom. She was beyond upset that Snape would just take points away from her house and even more upset that she was the one who caused them to loose said points.

"You should have been paying attention an-"

"But I was paying attention!" Alice said interrupting Hermione.

"You didn't have to talk back to him though!"

"He was being a git! Taking points like that! Who does he think he is?"

"I believe he thinks he's a teacher." Alice turned around to see who said that last comment. She gasped as her light blue eyes met with blue-gray ones once again.

"No one asked you, Malfoy." Harry said. Draco Malfoy smirked at Alice, then turned to Harry and sneered at him.

"Don't act all high and mighty, Potter. If it wasn't for me, you would have had more points taken away." Alice's eyes grew big as she realized something.

"That was you?" Malfoy winked at her and smirked once again.

"How are you planning on thanking me Jacobs?" She frowned and turned around.

"Actually I wasn't. Let's go guys or we're going to be late for Charms." She then started to walk towards the direction of the classroom.


End file.
